


First dance

by Plague



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Cute, Dancing, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Shy Harry, Top Louis, dance, top!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague/pseuds/Plague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Zatańczysz ze mną?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First dance

**Author's Note:**

> Dedykuje to wszystkim tym, którzy tak jak ja, w tym roku obchodzą swoją studniówkę. :)

Louis wiedział, że zgadzanie się na każdy pomysł Eleanor, w końcu doprowadzi go do zagłady i wreszcie miał się o tym przekonać. Kiedy miesiąc wcześniej przytakiwał jej bez myślenia, podczas gdy dziewczyna trajkotała o swoich nowych pracach, ubraniach i facetach, nie przypuszczał, że w międzyczasie El zapyta się go, czy chce iść z nią na prom. Nie oceniajcie go źle, był dobrym przyjacielem, ale kto wytrzymałby czterogodzinne zakupy z tą maniaczką? To dlatego wolał całą swoją uwagę poświęcić mrożonej, karmelowej kawie, którą otrzymał w nagrodę za cały dzień męczarni (i tak, Louis był królem dramatu, dostał za to nagrodę podczas uroczystości ukończenia szkoły średniej). 

Z tego względu w ogóle się nie przejął, nawet gdy jego przyjaciółka zaczęła mówić o tym kto z kim idzie i co założy. Ostatecznie uznał, że będzie starał się sprawiać dobre wrażenie, siedząc przy bufecie w towarzystwie malutkich przystawek oraz obrzydliwego, bezalkoholowego ponczu. Nie liczył na to, że znajdzie wspólny język z uczniami szkoły, do której chodziła Eleanor. Było to jedno z tych przereklamowanych, artystycznych liceów, pełnych snobów i zapatrzonych w siebie outsiderów, których Louis unikał jak ognia. Z natury był rozrywkowym chłopakiem, posiadających mnóstwo przyjaciół i plany na każdy piątek. Potrafił bawić się z umiarem, a przez swoje poczucie humoru i styl bycia, przyciągał do siebie ludzi. To również wpłynęło na jego decyzje, o towarzyszeniu El w uroczystości. Sam dokładnie pamiętał swój prom, który okazał się być jedną wielką katastrofą, jednak jego kampus nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Na drugi dzień, drużyna piłkarska, której był kapitanem, zorganizowała ogromną domówkę w mieszkaniu jednego z pomocników. Potem było mu żal Liama, który musiał doprowadzić dom do porządku, po tym jak przeszła przez niego fala pijanych i niepoczytalnych nastolatków. 

Również ze względu na ich znajomość, szatyn nie mógł odmówić Calder. Znali się od małego. Chodzili razem do jednego przedszkola i szkoły, rozstając się dopiero w liceum. Louis był o dwa lata starszy od dziewczyny, ale nigdy im to nie przeszkadzało we wspólnych zabawach. Tomlinson choć w dzieciństwie dużo jej dokuczał, to podczas lat szkolnych stał się niemal jej starszym bratem. Zawsze stawał w obronie dziewczyny, dbał o to, by nikt jej nie zaczepiał i monitorował jej każdego rówieśnika, który odważył się jej wyznać, że mu się podoba. Tak, Louis zrobiłby dla niej wszystko, gdyby musiał. No, może poza ubraniem skarpetek. Takie rzeczy robi się tylko dla prawdziwej miłości. 

Niewiele rozmyślał o uroczystości, od chwili gdy zgodził się na nią przyjść. Nie spodziewał się, że przez dwa lata może się tyle zmienić w jej przebiegu, choć dla szatyna było to oczywiste, że to tylko widzi mi się renomowanej szkoły dla utalentowanych, młodych artystów... bla, bla, bla. Tomlinson za każdym razem przewracał oczami, gdy przychodził na wernisaże swojej przyjaciółki i ze wszystkich stron słyszał podobne teksty, a zdarzało się to co najmniej raz w miesiącu.

Eleanor idealnie pasowała do tego opisu. Całkowicie poświęcała się swojej pasji, którą było malowanie. Spędzała całe dnie, by tylko dokończyć swoje dzieła, często zawalając też i noce. Miała sprawne dłonie, dzięki czemu jej kreska była delikatna i niebanalna. Z tego względu nauczyciele byli nią oczarowani. Dodatkowo, kontakty rodziców dziewiętnastolatki pozwalały, by mogła wystawiać swoje prace na ocenę społeczeństwa. Jej mama prowadziła studio fotograficzne, przez co zawsze śmiała się, że mają dokładnie te same geny, ale odrobinę inaczej skierowane, za to ojciec El pracował przy marketingu i reklamie, i chociaż miał niewiele wspólnego z pasjami najważniejszych kobiet w jego życiu, to i tak wspierał je całym sercem.

Stojąc przed wielkim i rozległym budynkiem artystycznego liceum, pomyślał o swojej starej szkole. Wszystko w niej wyglądało inaczej. Na korytarzach kręciło się pełno ludzi w dresach i klubowych kurtkach, nauczyciele byli wyluzowani i zgrywali bardziej przyjaciół niż mentorów, a na oceny końcowe nie zwracało się aż tak wielkiej uwagi. Urok szkół sportowych. Przez to Louis czuł nieswojo, patrząc na idealnie przystrzyżony trawnik na dziedzińcu, kolorystycznie zasiane kwiatki, które układały się w fikuśny wzór oraz zabawne mundurki, które wszyscy mieli obowiązek nosić. Nie rozumiał po co tyle zachodu, skoro zajmowali się tam literaturą, sztuką oraz muzyką. Nie musieli od razu brać przykładu z królowej. 

Tomlinson wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni ciasnych spodni i spojrzał na godzinę. Miał jeszcze piętnaście minut, co tylko sprawiło, że zaczął denerwować się jeszcze bardziej. Szatyn przeklinał w duchu Eleanor, obiecując, że kiedyś się za to zemści. Jednocześnie był również zły na siebie za to, że dał się w to wciągnąć. Calder dobrze o tym wiedziała, dlatego zataiła przed nim niektóre fakty... Między innymi to, że będzie musiał z nią zatańczyć walca. I tu zaczynała się tragedia szatyna. Dla Louisa była to katastrofa. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, że wygląda bardzo dostojnie i smukło, gdy porusza swoim ciałem. Dla niego jego kończyny były niezsynchronizowane i czuł się oceniany z każdej strony, a fakt, że będzie musiał to zrobić przed całym najstarszym rocznikiem, pełnym snobów i bogatych dzieciaków, nie pomagały mu w pokonaniu kompleksów. To dlatego tak bardzo nie chciał brać w tym udziału. Był to główny powód, dla którego stał przed szkołą dziewczyny, zastanawiając się, czy nie lepiej by było w ogóle się nie pokazywać i uciec do domu.

Ostatecznie westchnął głośno, rozpaczając w duchu nad swoim ciężkim losem i poszedł w stronę placówki. Rozglądając się dookoła po wszystkich, wygładzał materiał swoich ubrań, gdyż nie chciał wyjść na kogoś gorszego od nich. W rodzinie Louisa nigdy nie było zbyt kolorowo, ze względu na szóstkę dzieciaków w domu, przez co chłopak miał lekkie kompleksy i choć nie mieszkał już z rodzicami, miał prace i studia, to dalej gdzieś to w nim zostało. Czuł się dobrze wśród swoich znajomych, którzy nie mieli kilku złotych kart kredytowych w portfelu. 

Mimo tego starał się uśmiechać do wszystkich, przybierając dobrą minę do złej gry. Na szczęście nie miał problemu z odnalezieniem drogi do sali z lustrami, w której miała się odbyć próba. Bywał w szkole dziewczyny już wcześniej. Dzięki temu po kilku minutach znalazł się pod odpowiednimi drzwiami, które otworzył pewnie. 

Było to duże pomieszczenie, przeznaczone dla tancerzy i choreografów. Wszystkie ściany zasłonięte były ogromnymi, szerokimi lustrami, do których zostały przymocowane drążki. Nie było w niej okien, za to światło dawały ogromne lampy zawieszone na suficie, które były tak intensywne, że przez pierwsze kilka sekund szatyn nie widział nic oprócz jasnej, oślepiającej poświaty.

– Louis! – krzyknęła Eleanor, po czym podbiegła do niego i uderzyła w ramie.

– Za co!? – warknął szatyn, pocierając zranione miejsce.

Może i Calder nie wyglądała na silną, ale kiedy chciała, to potrafiła zadać dobry cios. 

– Miałeś być wcześniej – powiedziała El. – Chodź, zaraz będziemy zaczynać.

Dziewczyna pociągnęła go na jedną stronę sali, gdzie około trzydziestka osób siedziała po turecku i przyglądała się starszej nauczycielce. Kobieta wyglądała na sympatyczną. Była niska, ale szczupła, z przyjaznym uśmiechem na ustach i ufnymi oczami. Kiedy spojrzała się w stronę Tomlinsona, ten przewrócił oczami patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę i zachichotał pod nosem. Kobieta wydawała się zrozumieć jego aluzje, przez co jej usta wygięły się jeszcze bardziej do góry.

– Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie – zaczęła. – Nazywam się Amanda Bradson i od dzisiaj, w każdy czwartek na ostatniej godzinie, będę was przygotowywać do waszego powitalnego tańca na promie, którym jest walc. Mam nadzieje, że zarówno dla mnie jak i dla was, będzie to forma zabawy i przyjemnie spędzonego czasu. Na początku pokaże wam kroki podstawowe oraz kilka prostych figur.

Kobieta rozstawiła nastolatów po sali, oddzielając chłopaków od dziewczyn, po czym tak jak zapowiadała, zaprezentowała pierwsze pozycje. Pomimo obaw, Louis opanował wszystko bardzo szybko. Ćwiartki oraz ósemki nie były dla niego dużym wyzwaniem. Niestety reszta grupy nie mogła pochwalić się tym samym, przez co pani Bradson musiała powtarzać wszystko od początku.

W tym czasie Tomlinson rozejrzał się po sali. Wcześniej nie przyjrzał się dokładnie i miał zamiar to nadrobić. Szukał kogoś znajomego w pomieszczeniu, jednak nikogo takiego nie znalazł. Może był trochę naiwny myśląc, że jakiś inny gracz lub imprezowicz został zaciągnięty lub zmuszony by tu przyjść, ale byłaby to jego ostatnia deska ratunku, dlatego nie można go za to oceniać. 

Jednak, kiedy już chciał powrócić do lakonicznego podążania wzrokiem za panią Bradson, ktoś przykuł jego uwagę. Nie zdziwił się, że na początku nie zauważył nikogo ciekawego. Chłopiec, który go zafascynował, siedział w najbardziej oddalonym od niego kącie pomieszczenia. Był pochylony nad jakimiś książkami, przez co Louis nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy, którą umiejętnie maskowały bujne, czarne loki, które miał na głowie. Tomlinson tak do końca nie wiedział, czemu jego wzrok uciekał do cichego nastolatka. Wydawał się być maksymalnie skupiony na wykonywanej czynności, ale było tak tylko na pierwszy rzut oka. Po dłuższym przyglądaniu się, szatyn zauważył, że chłopak uważnie słucha co mówi nauczycielka na temat kroków, a także odwzorowuje je na swoich palcach, które melodyjnie i do taktu bębniły o książkę, którą miał na kolanach.

– Teraz stajemy w parach i próbujemy powtórzyć to, co do tej pory zrobiliśmy – powiedziała donośnie nauczycielka.

Dzięki temu tajemniczy chłopiec uniósł swoją głowę. Louis skanował jego bladą cerę, pulchne usta oraz przeraźliwie zielone oczy. Szatyn nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku, przez co ich spojrzenia w końcu się spotkały. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez dosłownie kilka chwil, jednak Tomlinson zdążył wyczuć napięcie, które wytworzyło się pomiędzy nimi.

Z transu wybudziła go Eleanor, łapiąc go za dłoń i ciągnąc, by ustawił się do ramy. Chcąc nie chcąc Louis musiał się skupić na tym, by czasem zbyt mocno nie podeptać El. Nie chciał, żeby potem mu oddała. Na szczęście figury wyszły im zgrabnie, pomimo tego, że nie potrafili utrzymać ramy. Jednak na razie, nie przejmowali się tym. Szatyn mocno okręcał Calder, przyciągając ją do siebie i śmiejąc się do niej. Dziewczyna równie entuzjastycznie dołączyła się do wygłupów, przez co po chwili dostali upomnienie od nauczycielki, za przeszkadzanie.

Odeszli na bok, gdyż nie potrzebowali przećwiczyć wszystkiego jeszcze raz. Zamiast tego usiedli pod ścianą i wpatrywali się w innej pary, które starały się zapamiętać kolejność kolejnych sekwencji. 

Louis znowu wzrokiem powiódł do chłopaka z lokami. Tym razem faktycznie był zaczytany w lekturze i ani razu nie dał po sobie poznać, żeby czuł na sobie natarczywe spojrzenie szatyna. Rozczarowało to starszego chłopaka, który kiwnął na nastolatka głową i zwrócił się do swojej przyjaciółki.

– Znasz go? – spytał niezobowiązująco. 

– Tak, to Harry Styles – odparła lekko. – Jest na wydziale wokalu, ale z tego co wiem, nigdy nie śpiewał publicznie. Podobno wstydzi się swojego głosu. Generalnie nie za wiele się odzywa i jest nieśmiały, dlatego lepiej będzie jak odpuścisz sobie przelecenie go. 

– Hej! Wcale nie miałem tego na myśli – odpowiedział szybko Louis, udając oburzenie, jednak zdradzał go drobny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

– Kogo chcesz oszukać, Tomlinson – Eleanor prychnęła. – Przynajmniej jest z tej samej ligi, co ty. 

– Skąd wiesz? – powiedziałem, po czym trąciłem ją łokciem. – Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto obnosiłby się ze swoją orientacją.

El wzruszyła ramionami, po czym oparła rękę o swoje kolana i ułożyła głowę na dłoni.

– Spotykał się kiedyś z Nicholasem Grimshawem, który w ogóle się z tym nie krył, ale nie trwało to długo. Z tego co wiem, Nick go zdradzał i wykorzystywał, przez co Harry zamknął się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, ale to tylko plotki, nie wiem czy było tak naprawdę – zakończyła, powracając do oglądania koślawych wyczynów nastolatków na parkiecie.

Louis za to nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy tego chłopaka. Wypowiadał w myślach jego imię i nazwisko - Harry Styles. Brzmiało bardzo melodyjnie i było chwytliwe. Zapragnął usłyszeć jego głos lub choć przez chwilę z nim porozmawiać, jednak nie było mu to dane. Pani Bradson zaczęła pokazywać kolejne kroki, przez co razem z El musieli powrócić do grupy.

Ta sekwencja okazała się być dwa razy trudniejsza niż poprzednie, dlatego nie schodzili z parkietu. Szatynka była zmotywowana do pracy, przez chęć zdobycia tytułu królowej balu. Od miesięcy dziewczyny z jej klasy mówiły tylko o tym, co sprawiło, że sama zachciała go mieć. Dzięki temu Louis odetchnął dopiero po czterdziestu pięciu minutach intensywnych ćwiczeń. Zdecydowanie wolał dwie bramki i okrągłą piłkę, od wykonywania obrotów, asystowania partnerce w podskokach, czy układania odpowiednio stup. Zatęsknił nawet za obrzydliwie śmierdzącą męską szatnią, która w tamtym momencie wydawała mu się bliska jak dom. 

Na szczęście nauczycielka w końcu ogłosiła koniec zajęć i podziękowała im za przyjście. Tomlinson chciał wyjść jak najszybciej, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zmieniła zdanie, ale Eleanor nie podzielała jego entuzjazmu. Zbierała się wolno, jednocześnie rozmawiając z jakąś dziewczyną z jej klasy. Przez to Louis nie zdążył złapać Harry'ego, który jako pierwszy opuścił pomieszczenie. 

Wydawać by się mogło, że szatyn szybko zapomni o młodszym chłopaku. Nic bardziej mylnego. Leżąc w swoim pokoju i ignorując krzyczące dziewczynki za ścianą, rozmyślał o tych dziwnych, tajemniczych oczach oraz jego urodzie. To było dla niego nowe. Zazwyczaj podobali mu się starsi od niego mężczyźni, bardziej męscy oraz asertywni, jednak nastolatek sprawił, że w jednej sekundzie zapomniał o tym wszystkim. Nagle interesujące wydały mu się bujne loki, w które mógłby wsadzić palce, a także lekko wycofana aura Harry'ego, która sprawiała, ze Louis był jeszcze bardziej nim zainteresowany. 

Postanowił w jakiś sposób się do niego zbliżyć, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym mogliby swobodnie porozmawiać. Tomlinson wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe. Ktoś tak kruchy nie obdarza zaufaniem pierwszej lepszej osoby, ale postawił na swój urok osobisty oraz upór. Nie mógł się doczekać kolejnej próby, choć na początku w ogóle nie chciał na nią przyjść.

Kolejne siedem dni spędził na snuciu się. Nie ważne, czy był w domu, na uczelni, czy na zakupach z Eleanor. Zdawał się być w innym świecie, pełnym zielonych żab i kręconych włosów. El od razu mu to wytknęła, naśmiewając się odrobinę z dziwnej fascynacji Stylesem. Jednak Louis nie zwracał na to uwagi i dalej myślał o tajemniczym chłopcu.

Nawet na wykładach profesorowie zauważyli jego rozkojarzenie, pomimo, że na co dzień nie był zbyt aktywnym uczniem. Po prostu zdziwił ich brak obecności papierowych, obślinionych kulek we włosach, którymi zazwyczaj Tomlinson strzelał. Tak, był odrobinę dziecinny, ale nigdy nie chciał dorosnąć, co obwieszczał za każdym razem, gdy ktoś mu to wytykał. 

Jego mama oraz siostry również nie pozostawiły to bez komentarza. Pheobe razem z Fizzy biegały po domu, krzycząc: "Louis się zakochał". I fakt, może powinien się wyprowadzić, tak jak mu doradzali wszyscy kumple, ale gdy słyszał o pustej lodówce i stercie rzeczy do prania, to cieszył się, że podął takie a nie inne decyzje. 

Jednakże, w końcu nadszedł upragniony przez niego dzień. Tym razem przybył na miejsce dwadzieścia minut wcześniej. Dopiero kiedy był pod salą, zorientował się, że większość osób ma jeszcze lekcje. Przez to, stał sam na ogromnym, surowym korytarzu, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Ostatecznie postanowił się odrobinę przejść, co było głupim pomysłem.

Po skręceniu kilka razy w lewo i prawo, zdał sobie sprawę, że się zgubił. Jego orientacja w terenie była do dupy, a dziwne, powykręcane korytarze nie pomagały mu się odnaleźć w budynku. Już miał w akcie desperacji wyciągnąć telefon i zadzwonić do El, przyznając się do swojej osobistej porażki, ale nie musiał. Z jednej z sal, wyszedł ów kręcono włosy nastolatek, z dziwnym, leniwym uśmiechem na ustach i przewieszoną torbą na ramieniu. Wyglądał na odrobinę mniej przygnębionego. Dodatkowo biały, idealnie wyprasowany mundurek, sprawiał, że był dwa razy bardziej uroczy niż zwykle.

Louis nie pozwolił sobie na zastanowienie się przed zaczepieniem go. Z pewnością doszedłby do wniosku, że jest to bez sensu. Zamiast tego, poprawił swoje włosy, uśmiechnął się i podszedł do nastolatka.

– Hej – powiedział, starając się nie wyjść na głupka.

Harry na początku nie załapał, że starszy chłopak zwraca się do niego. Dopiero, gdy nie zszedł mu z drogi, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na jego idealną twarz. Nie mógł mu tego odmówić, szatyn był śliczny. Miał sympatyczne rysy twarzy, urzekające kości policzkowe, a także skłaniający do radości uśmiech. Od razu zauważył go, gdy tylko wszedł do sali lustrzanej, w poprzednim tygodniu i czuł dziwny ucisk w brzuchu, gdy przyłapał chłopaka na patrzeniu w jego stronę. Nie rozumiał reakcji swojego ciała, choć bliżej prawdy było to, że nie chciał się przyznać do tego, co się z nim działo.

– Cześć? – odpowiedział z wahaniem, zaciskając mocniej swoje pięści.

– Wiem, że brzmi to żałośnie, ale zgubiłem się – powiedział Louis, starając się ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. – Pamiętam, że byłeś na ostatniej próbie walca, dlatego pomyślałem, że mógłbyś mnie zaprowadzić do sali.

Styles uśmiechnął się słodko i przytaknął powoli. (Tak naprawdę był to zwykły, serdeczny uśmiech, ale dla Tomlinsona wszystko co robił chłopak było urocze). 

– Uh, tak, właśnie tam idę – odpowiedział speszony Harry, nerwowo przebiegając palcami przez włosy.

– To świetnie! – krzyknął entuzjastycznie szatyn i dał się poprowadzić nastolatkowi. 

Cisza między nimi była ciężka i niezręczna. Z jednej strony oboje chcieli się odezwać, ale z drugiej, bali się. Louisa martwiło to, że chłopak może się spłoszyć i odsunie się od niego, zanim zdążyłby go w ogóle poznać, za to Harry myślał, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry, by spotykać się z kimś takim jak szatyn, dlatego wolał pozostać cicho. 

W końcu dotarli pod odpowiednią sale, gdzie było już parę osób w tym Eleanor. Dziewczyna jak to miała w zwyczaju, rzuciła się Louisowi na szyje i pocałowała w policzek, trajkocząc o tym, jak spędziła dzień. Po tylu latach nie przejmowała się, że jej przyjaciel nie poświęca jej uwagi. Po prostu chciała wyrzucić ze swojej głowy niektóre myśli, a to był jeden z lepszych sposobów.

Szatyn tak jak poprzednio, uciekał wzrokiem w stronę kędzierzawego chłopaka. Zastanawiał się, czy tego dnia przyjdzie na próbę jego partnerka. Uznał, że ostatnio może jej coś wypadło i dlatego brunet siedział w koncie sam. 

Jednakże po wejściu na sale i przybyciu nauczycielki, Styles znów skierował się na swoje miejsce w kącie i wydobył z torby jakieś książki. Student nie rozumiał, po co w ogóle przychodził, skoro nawet nie patrzył na to co się dzieje. Dopiero potem Eleanor wyjaśniła mu, że taniec podlegał ocenie i chociaż Harry nie tańczył, to nauczycielka liczyła mu obecności.

Pani Bradson poleciła im ustawić się w pary i powtórzyć wszystko, czego się nauczyli na poprzednich zajęciach. Musiała skorygować niektóre osoby, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku nie wyglądało to najgorzej. Louis znów miał problem z utrzymaniem ramy, dlatego nad tym skupiał się najbardziej. Kiedy instruktorka była zadowolona, zaczęła im pokazywać kolejne, bardziej skomplikowane sekwencje kroków, które miały się składać na ich układ. 

Tym razem nauka nie przychodziła im tak łatwo jak poprzednim razem, co było spowodowane bardzo wysokim poziomem trudności nowych figur. Zarówno Louisowi jak i El, myliły się kroki, przez co często deptali sobie po stopach. Dopiero po ponownym wytłumaczeniu wszystkiego, zrozumieli o co chodzi i byli w stanie to wszystko powtórzyć. 

Tomlinson nie mógł poświęcić wystarczająco dużo uwagi Harry'emu, wirując po sali w towarzystwie swojej przyjaciółki. I tak to się ciągnęło. Pomimo chęci, żaden z dwójki młodych chłopaków nie odważył się więcej odezwać. Obaj rzucali sobie długie i intensywne spojrzenia, jednak nie zrobili niczego więcej. 

Szatyn po pewnym czasie stał się sfrustrowany. Nie wiedział jak podejść do Stylesa, by ten nie chciał od razu uciec. Wypytał też w końcu El, czemu nie ma żadnej partnerki do tańca. Okazało się, że brunet nikogo nie zaprosił, a dla dziewczyn nie był też partnerem idealnym. Z tego względu jako jedyny nie brał udziału w przygotowaniach, przez co Louisowi było go żal. Tak w jego głowie zrodził się plan. Przez kolejne tygodnie ciężko pracował, by mógł opanować cały taniec do perfekcji. Nie było mowy, żeby się w czymś pomylił. 

Tym oto sposobem jakoś przetrwał do dnia balu. Z samego rana wziął swój samochód, który dostał na swoje osiemnaste urodziny i pojechał na myjnie. Nie chciał przynieść wstydu Eleanor (to była oficjalna wersja, tak naprawdę, liczył, że będzie mógł się przejechać z kręconowłosym nastolatkiem). Nie przejmował się za bardzo przygotowaniami. Ze względu na to, że miał być u swojej przyjaciółki o godzinie siedemnastej trzydzieści, zaczął się ubierać dopiero o piątej po południu. Nie martwił się o swój wygląd. Zdążył umyć włosy i ogolił się dzień wcześniej, dlatego wystarczyło mu lekkie przeczesanie włosów i nałożenie balsamu na jego spierzchnięte usta. Dobra pielęgnacja warg to podstawa wspaniałego pocałunku, zapamiętajcie. 

Kiedy jechał do Eleanor, nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna jest w stanie wystroić się do takiej skali. To nie tak, że na co dzień nie zauważał, jaka jest piękna. Po prostu w jego towarzystwie rzadko nosiła makijaż, czy coś innego niż spodnie. Z tego względu dosłownie go zatkało, gdy zobaczył El, ubraną w średniej długości, balową sukienkę w kolorze pudrowego różu. Do tego miała buty na małym obcasie w tym samym kolorze oraz lekki make up. Wyglądała prześlicznie, co Louis od razu jej powiedział. Będąc w domu szatynki zrobili sobie wspólne zdjęcia, również z jej rodzicami. Tomlinson od zawsze miał z nimi dobre kontakty, dlatego chętnie ustawiał się do aparatu.

Wyjechali punktualnie spod jej mieszkania. Przez całą drogę do szkoły, śpiewali durne piosenki, które akurat leciały w radiu, przedrzeźniając się nawzajem. Tak naprawdę Louis potrafił śpiewać, jednak trochę się tego wstydzić, dlatego wolał wydawać nieczyste dźwięki, nie przejmując się, że komuś może się nie spodobać jego głos. 

Parking przed placówką był prawie cały zapełniony. Ledwo udało im się znaleźć miejsce. Na zewnątrz dało się słyszeć odgłosy muzyki, a z każdym kolejnym krokiem w stronę sali gimnastycznej, robiło się coraz głośniej. W końcu dotarli do pięknie przystrojonej sali.

Wszędzie wisiały mieniące się dekoracje w różnych kolorach. Przygaszone światła wprawiały w imprezową aurę. Zaświecone były tylko małe, fioletowe, niebieskie oraz białe reflektory, dzięki którym było w miarę jasno. (Przynajmniej na tyle, by spokojnie dotrzeć do stołu z przekąskami). W środku znajdowało się już dużo ludzi. Niektórzy podchodzili do nich i witali się z Eleanor, która podekscytowana odpowiadała na wszystkie pytania i zaczepki. Louis obawiał się, że w takim tępię może zostać królową balu, o czym by mówiła przez kolejne pół roku, a tego szatyn by nie wytrzymał.

Gdy wybiła godzina osiemnasta, na scenę, na której zostały już poukładane instrumenty, weszła starsza, gruba pani, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Calder wytłumaczyła swojemu partnerowi, że jest to dyrektorka ich szkoły. Szatyn udawał, że jej słucha, choć tak naprawdę taksował wzrokiem tłum, szukając Harry'ego. Po paru chwilach znalazł go. Chłopak siedział na krześle pod ścianą, sceptycznie patrząc na wszystko, co znajdowało się wokół niego. Wydawało się, że strasznie nie chciał być w miejscu, w którym się znalazł. Był ubrany w czarny, dobrze dopasowany garnitur, a zamiast krawata, na szyi zawiązał muszkę, dzięki czemu wyglądał dwa razy goręcej.

– Niech uroczystość rozpocznie się tańcem! – dotarło do Louisa.

Student nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Chciał zrealizować swój plan, jednak nie był pewien, czy starczy mu odwagi. Pary zaczęły układać się w szachownice i przygotowywać do walca. 

– No idź do niego – powiedziała mu do ucha Eleanor, po czym popchnęła swojego przyjaciela w stronę Harry'ego.

Louis nie miał wyboru. Styles wydawał się śledzić go wzrokiem, gdyż gdy tylko zauważył, że szatyn się zbliża, odwrócił wzrok na swoje buty. Tomlinson nie miał zamiaru teraz odpuścił. Był zdecydowanie zbyt blisko celu.

Muzyka zaczęła grać, wprawiając wszystkie pary w ruch. W tym czasie starszy chłopak znalazł się przy brunecie i wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę.

– Zatańczysz ze mną? – zapytał, swoim najbardziej szarmanckim głosem. 

Harry spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Nie brał w ogóle takiej opcji pod uwagę, dlatego zamiast odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, naprzemiennie otwierał i zamykał lekko usta, starając się przywrócić świadomość do głowy.

– Nie bój się, nie gryzę – odezwał się znowu Tomlinson, przygryzając swoją wargę.

Brunet w końcu zaskoczył. Przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń i wstał na nogi.

– A-ale ja nie znam układu – mruknął cicho, czując jak na jego policzki wkrada się niechciany rumieniec.

Louis złapał pewnie jego dłoń, gładząc ją kciukiem.

– Nie przejmuj się – odpowiedział. – Poprowadzę cie. 

Przyjęli odpowiednią pozycję, znajdując się na skraju sali. Dla obojga była to idealna opcja. Harry przejmował się, że mógłby kogoś podeptać lub potrącić, a Tomlinson nie chciał sprawiać, by nastolatek czuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo. 

Szatyn ułożył jedną ze swoich dłoni na dole pleców bruneta, a drugą ustawił w ramę. Na początku, nogi Harry'ego zdawały się przestać działać, chłopak trząsł się jak galareta.

– Będzie dobrze, zrelaksuj się – wyszeptał mu Louis do ucha, dzięki czemu przestał się przejmować i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Wirowali kulawię pośród innych par, nie dostrzegając niczego poza sobą. Szatyn patrzył prosto w nieziemskie, zielone oczy, które nie potrafiły tego odwzajemnić. Policzki bruneta, tak jak i jego szyja, były w kolorze krwistej czerwieni, ale Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. Podobał mu się taki niewinny malec. Styles pasował do jego objęć, był wysoki, ale kruchy, przez co sprawiał wrażenie bezbronnego. 

Harry coraz bardziej uspokajał się przy starszym chłopaku. W pewnym momencie kompletnie zapomniał dlaczego na początku miał jakieś opory i zaczął się dobrze bawić. Dopiero po kilku piosenkach, oderwali się od siebie, by zrobić sobie przerwę na coś do picia. 

Tomlinson pewnie złapał drugiego chłopaka za dłoń, prowadząc go do stołu z przekąskami. Przez następne pół godziny siedzieli przy nim, rozmawiając cicho na różne tematy. Harry był nieśmiały, odpowiadał krótko i niedbale, ale Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało. Cieszył się, że brunet od niego nie uciekł i pozwolił się poprowadzić zarówno w tańcu, jak i w rozmowie. 

Niestety, ponownie się w sobie spiął, gdy doszła do nich Eleanor. Na szczęście porozmawiała tylko krótko z Louisem o tym, że jeden z chłopaków z wydziału malarstwa również nikogo nie miał, dzięki czemu mogli bawić się razem. Na odchodne El życzyła swojemu przyjacielowi powodzenia i ulotniła się.

Chłopcy znów powrócili do tańca. Kołysali się na boki w takt muzyki, nie przejmując się ludźmi dookoła nich. Spędzili ze sobą całą noc. Harry był nieśmiały i skryty, ale nie miał nic przeciwko, gdy Louis poprosił go o jego numer telefonu. Także nie zaprotestował, gdy Tomlinson pocałował go w policzek, przy jego domu (tak, zgodził się także, żeby szatyn go odwiózł, jeżeli Louis odtańczył w głowie taniec zwycięstwa, to nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć). 

Starszy chłopak upewnił się, że dobrze zrobił, gdy dostał wiadomość o treści: "Możemy zatańczyć jeszcze raz?".


End file.
